Easter
by Alex Freakin' Way
Summary: Mark's first Easter. Involves MarkRoger, RogerMimi. Roger has the best of both worlds, Mark and Mimi. But when they start fighting he realizes he has to choose.


Title: Easter Day

Pairings: Mark-Roger RogerMimi

Characters: Mark Cohen, Roger Davis, and Mimi Marquez

Plot: Mark's first Easter :)

A/N: This was a thing me and my friend wrote over texting that I'm turning into story form. So, thanks to my buddy Madz!

Disclaimer: Rent isn't mine. It's Jonathan Larson's. If Rent was mine, Mark-Roger would be a couple. Also, Mark is amazing. Just so you know.

* * *

Mark was sitting on the couch in the loft, grumbling. Soon, the bedroom door opened and Mimi and I both exited. We were giggling, and Mark glared at them. He was mad because he had been locked out of his own bedroom (being forced to sleep on the lumpy couch) and then the noises... gah. We had been louder the usual, unknown to Mark, just to piss him off. We could hear his grumbling through the thin walls. I sat on one side of Mark and Mimi sat on the other. Mark decided to speak.

"You know, it's one thing being locked out of my room. It's a completely different story when you guys make it so I can't even sleep."

His complaining was cut off by a meaningful look from Mimi. I had literally been paying no attention to Mark.

"It's Easter!"

Mimi brightened at my words, as she had been silently pouting that I had sat by Mark instead of her. Sure, she knew we were in 'love' but me and her were in love too! Plus, she was the most obvious choice to sit by. Compared to Mark... well there really was no comparison. In her mind. In my mind, it was one of the hardest choices in the word. She looked around the loft for a calendar, realized we didn't have one, and then sighed.

"Well, if it's not the exact date it's pretty close."

"What do you do on Easter? Do you really have a big bunny walk around giving children eggs? It seems odd. What if the bunny was a pedophile?"

"Mark, only you would think of the bunny as being a pedophile."

"No, Roger, I'm sure I'm not. Anyway, how do you celebrate Easter?"

Mimi had to laugh at their conversation. Mark would think of the Easter Bunny as a pedophile. It was in his nature. Wait... Okay, moving on. She spoke up, saying her culture's way of celebrating Easter.

"Basically it's an excuse to hide things from children and gorge yourself on candy."

Mark's eyes lit up. He was a sucker for candy. And possibly hiding things from children. Mimi didn't really know him enough to guess.

"Candy! Wait... do we have any candy?"

"Think about it Mark. Do you THINK we have any candy?"

"I don't know Roger. Apparently you keep a secret stash of bacon in the freezer, just to thwart my Super Jew-ness. How am I supposed to know whether or not you also hide candy?"

"Mark. We don't have any candy."

"Then how are we gonna celebrate Easter?" The look on Mark's face was sad, so Mimi spoke up.

"I'll run to the store and buy some Easter stuff."

As much as she hated leaving us alone together, she felt she owed it to Mark for about an hour of alone time with me. Her Roger. She stood up, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the loft with a wave. Mark relaxed as soon as she walked out. I ran into our room, searching in the deep abyss otherwise known as their closet, and came back with bunny ears on my head.

"I'm the Easter Bunny!"

"So... you're a pedo?"

"Marcus Anthony Cohen the Easter Bunny isn't a pedophile!"

"How would you know?"

"I have my ways. Anyways, if he was, he would have taken advantage of little kid me. I mean, I've always been sexy." Mark thought back to me as a little kid. I had been pretty cute.

"Why would you want to be the Easter Bunny anyway? He's a mutant rabbit going through an identity crisis."

"I don't really know. I'm still just a tiny bit drunk from last night."

"Well then, I'll just have to take advantage of you." He stood up and walked over so he was mere inches away from me. He leaned up, and kissed me gently. He then pulled away.

"Wait I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute?" he asked, giggling but trying to keep an 'I'm innocent.' look. I rolled my eyes, taking the bunny ears off of my own head, and placing them on Mark's.

"There. Cutest bunny in town." I said, kissing Mark on the nose. Mark was turning red in one of his signature blushes. I smiled at him, bending down to press my lips against the film makers. Mark whimpered a bit, and I smirked against the kiss. I backed Mark over to the couch, pushing him down and straddling him. I bent down to kiss him again, and Mark had his eyes closed. He was so cute sometimes. I made quick work of my shirt, before unbuttoning Mark's button down. Mark moaned, wanting my lips back. I ran my hands down the younger man's chest, my mouth at Mark's neck. Mark was starting to breath heavier, and this satisfied me.

I started kissing down Mark's chest until I reached Mark's jeans. I pulled my head up.

"You want me to keep going?" I asked, breathing it into Mark's ear. Mark nodded, his eyes pleading. He was such a sucker sometimes. It was obvious he loved me. I smiled, and started unbuttoning Mark's pants.

"I love you." Mark whispered, making me smile ever more. I gently bit Mark's earlobe, and then smirked. "I love you too." As soon as I got Mark's pants off (Damn, that man wears tight pants!) the door opened. I groaned internally, and Mark's head snapped up. Mimi was standing in the doorway. It was obvious she was hurt, but she just walked over and sat a plastic bag on the table. I looked at her, before rolling off Mark with a sigh. Mark hurried to get dressed, but I kept my shirt off. When Mimi wasn't looking, I whispered in Mark's ear,

"Tonight."

Mark smiled up at him. I kissed him lightly. I swear had the worst timing that day, as Mimi had just then whirled around. She sighed, and then handed each of us a basket filled with plastic grass (in pink, her favorite color) filled with candy and plastic eggs. She thought for a minute and then took Mark's back.

"What?! You're stealing my candy now? That's not fair. Jews never get candy on holidays!" He protested. I laughed.

"What about those little chocolate coins?" I asked, and Mark frowned.

"Well yeah. But you never get enough. When I have kids I'm going to teach them to steal candy from kids whenever they can." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"You'd be a horrible father." I teased, and took Mark's hand. Mark blushed and looked at Mimi. She rolled her eyes, and pushed Mark out the door.

"I'm going to hide your Easter basket from you. You have to find it." she said, closing the door in his face. She walked out onto the fire escape, putting down the basket and covering it with a bucket. She then walked over to me, kissing me deeply. I kissed back, but looked towards the door when we pulled apart. Mark obviously knew what was really going on. That made me feel bad. I really couldn't keep this up forever. I kept hurting one of them. Mimi whispered in my ear then.

"You're mine. I don't care if you own Mark, but he can never own you. Understand?" she asked, obviously caring about Mark. Just, not in a nice way. I sighed. I ran a hand through my already messy hair.

"You make it sound like I'm using him Meems. I'm not. I love you. I just... I love him too. Is it possible to love two people at the same time? I'm guessing so. Cause I do." I said, eyes on the floor. I didn't notice her roll her eyes and scowl.

"I don't care. You're mine. Just remember that." I sighed, but nodded. I'd try. Mimi opened the door, and I saw Mark had been leaning against the opposite wall scowling the whole time. I felt bad, but he just walked in.

"Where's my candy?" he asked, aggravated. Mimi just shrugged, so Mark started walking around looking for the pink and green basket. Mimi leaned against me, and moved my arms so they were around her waist. I saw Mark shoot a glare at her, but I tried to ignore it. It was so stupid, the way they hated each other because of me. They used to get along, before I ruined everything. Mark went out on the fire escape, found his candy, closed the window, and sat eating it. Mimi looked at me with a smile. Even she knew that he was pissed. I sighed, and looked at his back. Mimi looked at me, following my gaze, and sighed. She grabbed her basket of candy, and stormed out of the loft. I probably should have stopped her, but I didn't think about it. Damn. I always mess things up.

Sitting on the couch, I leaned back. I was going to have to choose one. This was not working. I'm surprised they put up with it as long as they did. Looking at Mark, I felt my mind thinking about all the times he'd been there for me. Withdrawal, April's suicide, the long months of me just sitting there staring out the window. He had never left me. Then I thought of Mimi. She had pulled me out of depression, opened my mind to new things. But we fought, often. She wouldn't give up heroin. Not even for me. God this was a tough decision.

Mark came back inside, and sat on the couch beside me. He could tell something was up. That's something else I like about him. He can always tell when I want to be alone, but he can also tell when I shouldn't be. He pressed his shoulder against mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his face showing concern. I nodded, and pulled him into my lap. It felt so easy being with him. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he ran his hands through my hair gently. I realized I was crying when he wiped away the tears.

"You know, you're a horrible liar. Just tell me what's wrong." He said quietly, and I sighed. I told him everything, about what Mimi had said when he was outside, how she had stormed out, and how I realized I couldn't keep hurting both of them like that. I think he took it as a break up, because his face fell almost instantly. I kissed him, and he looked at me sadly.

"So... this is it?" he asked, and the pain in his voice made everything final for me. I couldn't leave him. This was the man who had been my best friend for.. what? Ten years? Fifteen?! I had known Mimi for two years. I shook my head and kissed him again.

"I choose you." I whispered quietly, and he looked at me in shock. He had obviously not been expecting that. I kissed him again, and he kissed back this time.

"I love Mimi. But I love you more then anything... or anyone. I should have realized that a long time ago. Then maybe, I wouldn't be dying. We could have spent a million bajillion years together. But I want to spend all the time I have left with you." Mark was crying now. He pressed his face into my chest, and I wrapped my arms around him. He looked at me, and smiled softly.

"I love Easter." he said quietly. I laughed.

"I love you." I said back, not quietly. Pretty loudly actually. Mimi was one of the last things on my mind.

"I love you too." He said. As long as I keep hearing that, I'll be fine. Now... how to tell Mimi.....

The End! :D


End file.
